


Hair

by GhostWriterJT



Series: femslash febuary [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Chansaw, Closeted Character, F/F, Femslash February, Hair, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Heather Chandler, One Shot, veronica drools over her crush, veronica is gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterJT/pseuds/GhostWriterJT
Summary: yea these chapters are out of order. sue me
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: femslash febuary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157864
Kudos: 11





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Basicially veronica drooling over chandler during class. If you couldnt tell by these prompts im planning on writing a heathers fic where everyone lives and she never gose out with JD. (yes i might steal my own prompts for a fic their mine, sue me)
> 
> also the prompts are out of order.
> 
> i still need to post lips and shame which i have written and need to edit lol.  
> just more chansaw to fuel my gay heart.

Her hair was smooth and shiny frameing her face perfectly in the way it curled. Veronica sat behind heather chandler in all of her glory. Perfectly pristeen, strong as teftlon, bit more than a shark when she was provoked. God i cant believe i’m drooling over heather - fucking - chandler  
veronica shook her head takeing her focus off of the blonde. She had other things she needed to worry about, not the way heathers nose crinkled when she laughed, and certainly not the way she smiled when veronica talked to her. God i sound like such a pillowcase veronica thought. No she had more important things to worry about.

Like jason dean the new kid who kept flirting with her and pissing off the mythic bitch chandler herself. Sure the guy was charming but after the fight he had with kurt and ram she was gonna keep her distance.

I mean who brings a gun to school anyways?

Veronica sighed. Why was her school like this? Psyco boys with guns, jocks who harassed and bullied other stuents, and the heathers. She wished she was at any other school besides westerburg. Then again who would protect her best friend since she was little betty from jocks. After all being one of heather chandlers minions had its perks.

Minions didnt seem right any more… after hanging out with them she realized they really did care for each other. Heck she even caught chandler slopy drunk telling duke she was sorry for all the shit she had said before passing out on the poor girl. 

Veronica smiled, she was still the untouchable force that westerburg knew chandler to be but she was also just another teenager wanting to live life to its fullest. Mabey im a pillowcase for heather chandler veronica mused so be it.


End file.
